


Wonderful Life

by amandasaitou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasaitou/pseuds/amandasaitou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Voldemort/ Snape drabble, inspired by the song "Wonderful Life", by Ace of Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Life

WONDERFUL LIFE

The swirls would last the whole night, flowing with the sound of the music, with the heat of their bodies. The taller, elegant man, lead the dark haired one with graciousness, never losing track of the hooking sound filling their ears, inspiring their bodies’ movements, letting them in a complete connected passionate state.

Hands touched and directed the young man, and seduction was such a simple word to describe what was going on between them. It was something much greater. Like the man who conduced young Severus. This man was all and everything, was beyond any law, any restraint, he was absolute. And to the young man, he was his world.

The elegant man new that, he could see it in Severus eyes, in his young innocent heart. He was so different from the others who followed him, he dared to think Severus was special enough to be part of his reclusive world. In fact, the world, that night, could be made only of Severus and himself.

They danced, swirled a little more, entangled their bodies, got away, but never too far, hands never disentangling from each other. And they would resume their dance, their unique way of belonging just to each other, and no one else.

When the music ceased hours later, Tom Riddle ordered his Severus to go, and instead of letting his mind return to the conquest plans he was so fond of, he allowed some time for musing about a fine pair of dark eyes.


End file.
